Don't Bliss Alexa Off
by XxXPaiJXxX
Summary: After her contract signing with Becky Lynch, Alexa warns Becky to never piss, well..."bliss", her off. Oneshot. Alexa Bliss x Becky Lynch. Femslash. Note: Takes place on September 20, 2016, Just in case you didn't know.


**You guys requested this, so here it is.**

 **Title: Never "Bliss" Off Alexa**

 **Summary: After her contract signing with Becky Lynch, Alexa warns Becky to never piss, well..."bliss", her off. Oneshot. Alexa Bliss x Becky Lynch. Femslash.**

 **Note: Takes place on September 20, 2016. Just in case you didn't know.**

* * *

To open up Smackdown in the Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center in Birmingham, Alabama, Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan was in the ring, hearing his music the the WWE Universe doing his signature "YES!" chant. In the ring was a table with two microphones and a contract on it. Daniel's music begins to stop, as crowd begin to quiet down. Daniel has a microphone in his hand and brings to closer to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in less than three weeks time, the Smackdown Women's Championship is going to be defended for the very first time at No Mercy." Said Daniel. "And tonight, we're going to have the first ever Smackdown LIVE Women's Contract Signing. Now I know how these things can get, but we're going to keep things civil. This is...don't boo that."

Daniel turns to the WWE Universe, who began to boo a little. Daniel then turns back around.

"This is Smackdown LIVE, and this is a new era, and that's how it's going to be." Said Daniel. "So let me introduce you, to the Smackdown Women's Champion: Becky Lynch!"

The crowd begins to cheer, as Becky's music began to play. Becky came out to the stage, wearing a Black Blouse, with Black Tights and Black Thigh High Boots. Her Smoke Pyro went off, as Becky raised her Championship belt over her head. She rested her belt back on her shoulder as she walked down the ramp, giving some fans a high-five along the way. Becky then raised her belt up again, before climbing up the stairs to the apron and under the middle rope into the ring. Becky walked around the ring and raised her belt up one more time, hearing the WWE Universe cheer for her. Becky then shook Daniel's hand and placed her Championship belt on the table.

"Now Becky, let me just reiterate what I said earlier, we are going to keep things civil." Said Daniel. "Correct?"

The audience began to boo again. Becky's music then began to stop, as she grabbed a microphone.

"Correct, correct, don't worry, I got my thick skin on." Said Becky. "Come at me bro."

"Okay." Said Daniel. " With that said, we're going to introduce the Number One Contender to the Smackdown Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss!"

Alexa's music begins to play, as Alexa Bliss walked out to the stage. Alexa came out with a White Tank Top over a Black Undershirt, with Black Tights, a Floral Motif Necklace around her neck, and Black Thigh High Boots as well. Alexa began to walk down the ramp and towards the ring. Once Alexa got in the ring, she stood on the opposite side of Becky near the table and picked up a microphone. Alexa motions her hand towards the Titantron, which showed Alexa beating four other women to become the Number One Contender for Becky's Smackdown Women's Championship. Alexa's music stopped playing.

"'Thick skin' Becky?" Asked Alexa. "Is that what you call it?

Alexa then began to snicker.

"And here I thought you had the height of a rhino, but..." Said Alexa. "It's called Moisturizer sweetheart. Look into it."

Becky, all of the sudden, began laughing into her microphone. After that, she quickly regained her focus.

"See that's the difference between you and me." Said Becky. "While you're preparing for a pageant, I'm preparing for a fight."

Becky stopped talking to hear the WWE Universe cheer and look at the disgusted look on Alexa's face. Alexa put one of her hands on her hip.

"Becky, that is NOT the only difference between you and me." Said Alexa.

"Thank god." Said Becky.

"I mean, my god, I can't even look at you walking around with that title over your shoulder and around your waist, because you don't fit the role as a champion." Said Alexa.

"I actually think it...it fits quite nicely, I think." Said Becky.

"That's...that's..." Said Alexa.

Alexa stopped to hear the crowd cheer again for Becky.

"No no no no no, that's not even what I'm talking about." Said Alexa. "I'm talking about your role in life Becky. Your role in life is NOT to be a champion. Your role in life is to be that woman who succeeds, then fails miserably."

Alexa stopped talking for a bit to hear the audience boo at her.

"You know it's true." Said Alexa. "And then afterwards,you go back to doing what you do best: being the lovable superstar that never quite gets it. That's your life story Becks. And honestly subconsciously, you know that. I know that. And you know you're gonna lose your title, because you weren't born to be a champion Becky. You were born to be a loser."

Alexa finished her speech, hearing the WWE Universe boo at her again.

"Yea...Yeah you're right." Said Becky.

"I know I'm right." Said Alexa.

"You're right, I was not born to be a champion." Said Becky.

Becky stopped, to hear the crowd chanting her name.

"You're right Alexa, I was not born to be a champion." Said Becky. "I was born to live in a small house by the side of the road in Dublin. I was born to work at...a job I didn't like and barely make ends meet. You're right, I was not, I was not born to be a champion. But I watch far too much TV, and I listened when they told me that if I believed in myself, I can be anything that I wanted to be, and I wanted to be champion. I wanted to be champion real...bad."

Becky raised her championship belt high, as she heard the audience cheer.

"That's right Alexa." Said Becky. "I was not born to be champion, but just like every other superstar that has walked down that aisle, I have poured my heart and my soul into this, so I can raise this above my head. No no Alexa, I was not born to be a champion, but i want this, and I want this a whole lot more than you do, and if you think that you are gonna take this from me at No Mercy, I will rip your head off."

Becky stopped for a little bit to hear the WWE Universe cheer.

"I was not BORN to be a champion, I FOUGHT to be a champion." Said Becky.

Becky finally finished her speech, as she heard the WWE Universe cheer once again. She looked down at Alexa to see a look of sincerity on her face. Alexa placed her hand over her chest.

"Oh my god..." Said Alexa. "I mean...that was...so inspirational."

Then, Alexa wiped her look off of her own face.

"Please, Becky." Said Alexa. "The difference's here is the thing: between you and me, you're always destined for second place, because I WAS born to be a champion Becky. And to be honest, at No Mercy, I'm gonna take that title from you and expose you for what you really are: a One Hit Wonder."

Alexa put her microphone down on the table and picked up the contract. She looked to her left at Daniel.

"Is there where I sign?" Asked Alexa.

"Yeah, just sign right there." Said Daniel.

"Thanks." Said Alexa.

And just like that, Alexa took the clipboard and swung at Becky, hitting her square on her cheek. Becky fell back, holding her cheek. Alexa then took the pen and signed her name on the contract. After that, she threw the clipboard at Becky and then flipped the table, literally, landing on Becky's legs. Alexa then walked out of the ring under the middle rope and proceeded to walk to the back.

"That's right." Said Alexa. "That's right."

Becky slid under the bottom rope and began charging at Alexa. Becky landed punch after punch to the back of Alexa. Alexa then began to run to the back. Becky began to chase her, but stopped on the stage. Becky heard the WWE Universe chant her name again, as she walked back into the ring. Once she got in there, she picked up the clipboard and signed her name on the contract, making her match with Alexa Bliss official. Becky handed Daniel the clipboard, who handed her her Smackdown Women's Championship. Becky raised her championship belt, as her music began to play. She then began to walk out the ring and run to the back, looking for Alexa.

* * *

Later in the night, Becky was in the back, walking through the hallway and looking for Alexa.

"Alexa!?" Shouted Becky. "Where are you!? We have unfinished business!"

Becky looked to see a guy, who is one of the WWE Personnel. Becky ran towards him.

"Hey?" Asked Becky. "Have you seen Alexa?"

"No, wh...?" Asked the guy.

Becky groaned and walked away before the guy could finish his sentence. After walking through the hallway, asking every person she saw for Alexa, and checking room after room, Becky decided to give up. Becky took a deep breath and proceeded to walk to her locker room. Once she got there, Becky walked in and placed her championship belt down on the bench. Becky then sat down on the bench next to her title, facing towards her locker. Becky took another deep breath and just waited for the night to be over. Last time she checked, that was all the TV time for Becky. All of the sudden, Becky heard a door shut. Suddenly, Becky heard a door shut.

"Looking for me?" Asked a familiar voice.

Becky had a serious look on her face, as she stood up and turned around to face Alexa Bliss.

"Why you little..." Said Becky.

She began to charge at Alexa. Alexa did not back down this time, as she stood her ground. Alexa and Becky began to exchange blows, hitting each other with their fists over and over again. Alexa went for another punch, but Becky caught Alexa's hand and kicked her right in her stomach. Alexa fell down to her knees, holding her stomach and aching in pain. After that, Becky walked towards Alexa until she was right in front of her. Becky then moved her hand to Alexa's chin and moved her head up, so Alexa could see how pissed off Becky was.

"Just wait until what Shane and Daniel have to say for walking into my locker room." Said Becky.

She then pushed Alexa to the ground, as she turned around and faced the door. She moved her hand to open the door, but then gasped as she felt Alexa's hand slipped into her pants and through her panties. Alexa stood up to her feet and moved her other hand inside Becky's shirt and through her bra, groping one of her C-cup breasts. Becky began to moan, as she felt Alexa's hands all over her body.

"Not today." Whispered Alexa.

Becky could feel Alexa leaning closer and gently biting her ear. Becky then gasped, as she felt Alexa's hand focusing more on one of her nipples.

"Get off of me!" Shouted Becky.

Alexa quickly got her hands off of Becky. Becky turned around and swung at Alexa, but she ducked under Becky's arm and gave her a hard slap to the face. Becky fell down to the ground, holding her cheek, while Alexa closed the door and locked it. Alexa licked her fingers from the hand that was between Becky's legs, and walked towards Becky.

"You taste nice." Said Alexa.

Becky quickly got back up to her feet. Becky tried to throw a punch, but Alexa, this time, caught Becky's hand, and threw a punch of her own. Alexa then kicked her in the stomach, slammed her head on the bench, and threw her at her locker, as if it was the barrier around ringside. Becky was on the ground, groaning in pain and trying to crawl away form Alexa. Alexa grabbed Becky by her hair and got her back to her feet. Alexa then wrapped one arm around Becky's neck and threw her back down to the ground, hitting her with her Chokehold STO. Becky's head slammed against the floor, and was now laying on the ground with her eyes shut.

"I can't bring Becky to my locker room without anyone being suspicious." Thought Alexa. "I might as well punish her here. Let her know what she's dealing with at No Mercy, and to remind her what I reminded everyone two months ago."

* * *

About a half hour later, Becky woke up to find herself in a dark room. She tried to move, but Becky also found herself sitting on a steel chair with her hands tied behind her back, rope wrapped over and under her chest, and her legs tied to both legs of the chair. Becky did not have tape over her mouth or anything, so she was able to talk just fine. Becky then began to feel cold and just realized she didn't feel any article of her clothing on. Seconds later, she heard a door opened and saw the lights turned on. Becky looked in front of her to see that she was in the middle of her locker room, except all of her stuff was scatted around the floor.

"About time you woke up." Said a familiar voice.

Becky turned around to see Alexa once again, shutting the door, locking it, and walking towards her. Becky looked at Alexa, who looked different from before. Her hair was now in pigtails, with a pink ribbon tying up one pigtail and a blue ribbon tying up the other.

"How do I look?" Asked Alexa.

"I've seen better." Said Becky. "Now let me go, you crazy bitch."

Becky squirmed to try to get free, as Alexa's smile disappeared form her face. She moved her hand up and clutched Becky's neck. Becky squirmed in pain, feeling Alexa's fingernails against her skin. Alexa moved Becky's head, so she looked down at Becky's brown eyes.

"I thought I talked about this a while ago." Said Alexa. "Never..."bliss" me off."

"Go to hell." Said Becky.

And with that, Becky leaned towards Alexa and spat right on her face. Alexa walked away from Becky to wipe of Becky's saliva from her face.

"What was that?" Asked Alexa.

"You heard me." Said Becky.

Alexa, just now being serious, walked back up and gave Becky a hard slap to the face again, this time on her other cheek. Alexa then put her hand back on Becky's neck and moved her head up.

"It's a good thing I know how to deal with people like you." Said Alexa.

Alexa pushed her head back as far as it could go, resulting in Becky groaning and riving in pain. Then, Becky began to moan a little, as she felt Alexa's lips and her tongue all over her neck. Alexa leaned in closer and bit part of the skin on Becky's neck, making her squirm more and scream. Alexa then backed away from Becky, looking at the mark she left on Becky's neck.

"You freakin psychopath." Said Becky.

"Aw, how sweet." Said Alexa.

Alexa leaned back in and sucked on the mark she made on Becky's neck. She then moved one of her hands up to Becky's chest, toying with one of her breasts. Becky continued to squirm, as she got a hold of one of Becky's nipples and pulled back a little. Alexa then planted kisses down Becky's body and stopped at her chest. Alexa looked up at Becky as she sucked on one of Becky's breasts, playing with the other one with her hand. Becky arched her head back and moaned. Becky began to squirm less and she actually found herself enjoying the feeling of Alexa a little.

"Look at me." Said Alexa. "Look at me, while I suck your tits."

Becky did just that, as she looked back down at Alexa, flicking her tongue at one of Becky's nipples. Alexa pecked at Becky's breast before switching to her other breast, giving it as much pleasure. Alexa moved her head away from Becky's breasts and then played with Becky's breasts with both her hands, squeezing them and playing with her nipples with her thumbs. Alexa looked up at Becky and is now just realizing that she is not trying to get free.

"You like when I play with your breasts?" Asked Alexa.

"M-hmm." Moaned Becky.

Alexa bit her lip and smiled. Even Becky found herself smiling a little. Alexa stood up a little and moved her hands up to cup Becky's cheeks. Alexa tilted her head to the side and began to lean in towards Becky's face. Becky didn't move away, as she closed her eyes and felt Alexa's nose graze her own. Alexa then closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Becky's. Becky immediately kissed back, as both women shared their first kiss together. Their kiss slowly became more passionate, as they slid their tongues against one another. Alexa pecked Becky's lips some more, before breaking their kiss.

"Give me that tongue." Demanded Alexa.

Becky stuck her tongue out as far as she could get it to go, as Alexa smiled and licked her lips. Alexa leaned in and captured Becky's tongue in her lips. Becky began to moan, as she felt Alexa bobbing her head, sucking on her tongue. Alexa sucked on Becky's tongue for a few more seconds before letting go of Becky and pecking at her lips. Alexa then opened her eyes and broke her kiss with Becky, while Becky kept her eyes shut.

"How did that feel?" Asked Alexa.

"...That felt nice..." Said Becky.

"You wanna suck on mine?" Asked Alexa.

"Yes, please." Begged Becky.

"Well, you said please." Said Alexa.

Alexa closed her eyes and pecked Becky's lips once again. Alexa then stuck her tongue her tongue out and grazed it against Becky's lips. Becky took Alexa's tongue into her mouth and proceed to suck on her tongue. Alexa began to moan, as she felt Becky's lips wrapping around her tongue and as well as Becky's tongue flick against hers. Becky then pulled back, as both women went back to making out. After about a minute or two, Becky broke her kiss with Alexa and then leaned in to Alexa's neck. Alexa bit her lower lip and smiled, as she felt Becky sucking on her neck.

"Mmm Becky." Moaned Alexa.

Alexa bit her lower lip once again, as she felt Becky sucking and kissing her neck, as well as tracing her tongue against it. Becky then left trails of kisses starting from her lips and down to her cleavage. Then, Becky looked up at Alexa, bit the collar of Alexa's tank top, and pulled back. Alexa smiled down at Becky and then cupped both her breasts, making Becky smile back at her.

"Give me your tits." Demanded Becky.

"So demanding." Said Alexa. "I like it."

Alexa removed both her white tank top and black undershirt at the same time, dropping them to the floor. Alexa revealed her black bra for a couple of seconds, before unclipping her bra and letting slide down her arms to the floor. Alexa straddled on Becky's lap and played with her C-cup breasts, which were about the same as Becky's. After that, Alexa pressed her body against Becky's face and could feel Beck sucking on one of her breasts. Alexa moved her hand to the back of Becky's head and arched her back.

"Ooh Becky." Moaned Alexa. "Good girl."

Alexa backed away a little from Becky's face to feel Becky flicking her tongue against one of her nipples. Becky then switched to Alexa's other breast, giving it the same amount of pleasure and maybe even more. Alexa got off of Becky and stood back on the floor. She cupped Becky's cheek, as she made out with the Smackdown Women's Champion once again. As their tongues wrestle with one another, Alexa slid her hand down Becky's naked body and stopped between her legs. Alexa could feel how wet the chair was. Alexa broke her kiss with Becky.

"You're so wet." Said Alexa.

"Just for you." Said Becky.

Alexa smiled, as she pecked Becky's cheek. Alexa then moved down to Becky's neck, while Alexa inserted two of her fingers inside Becky's dripping pussy. Becky began to moan Alexa's name, as she felt Alexa's fingers thrusting between her legs and Alexa biting at her neck again. Becky then began to squirm and moan louder than before, as she felt Alexa moved down to suck on one of her breasts and added a third finger inside Becky. Becky could feel herself getting closer and closer, and Alexa knew she was close too.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Moaned Becky.

"Cum for me Becky." Said Alexa.

Alexa moved down even more and began to suck and nibble on Becky's clit, while Alexa added a fourth finger inside Becky's pussy. Becky began to squirm even more and biting her lower lip hard. Seconds later, Becky began to scream Alexa's name, as she came hard all over Alexa's hand and face. Alexa continue to flick her tongue at Becky's pussy, lapping up her juices. After that, Alexa began to wipe her face with her hands and licked Becky's juices up her hand, all while Becky was watching and catching her breath. Alexa moved back up and began to passionately make out with Becky, Becky tasting her own juices. Becky moved her hands to cup Becky's cheeks.

"Never 'bliss' me off again." Said Alexa. "Promise?"

"Promise." Said Becky.

"Good." Said Alexa.

Alexa pecked Becky's lips one last time.

"I'll see you at No Mercy." Said Alexa.

Alexa put her clothes back on and handed Becky her championship belt. Alexa placed the belt on Becky's lap, as she walked out of Becky's locker room. Becky smiled, replaying the night over and over again in her head. Then Becky realized: Becky was still handcuffed and stuck sitting on the chair.

"Wait, Alexa!" Shouted Becky,

* * *

 **So this was the new fan-fiction I have been working on. I would have gotten this done earlier, but school and some other things kind of got in my way. You guys requested this on my poll, so her it was.**

 **So what do you guys think of this fan-fiction? Is it good? If so, leave a review to express your opinion and/or what could I improve, and/or leave a suggestion on what pairing I can do next. You can also send me a private message, and you can answer my polls if you click on my account. You can also favorite this story, to show how much you liked it, and/or follow this story, to know when a future chapter will come out. That is, if I ever feel like doing that, or one of you guys suggest I should do that.**

 **Would you guys like to read more? If so, you can add me to your favorites, to show how much you like my stories, and/or you can follow me, to know when future updated or new stories come out. On my account, you can learn somethings about me, check what I would like to write about in my bio, all of my stories, all the stories that I add to my favorites, and all of my favorite authors. Anyway, that is all I really have to say. I'll see you guys later. XxXPaiJXxX out.**


End file.
